Alice's Prank
by smile-big.xx
Summary: Emmett, Edward and Bella team up to prank Alice! R&R! one-shot!


A/N: this is just a silly one-shot I thought of

**A/N: this is just a silly one-shot I thought of. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN STOP READING HERE!!  
Jasper is like…not emo but sad and glum.  
Alice is—as always—very energetic  
Edward is same old Edward  
Bella is a vampire… yes her eyes are gold :)  
Emmett is the same but more prankster**

**Renesme blocks Alice's visions—still.**

**Bella's POV **

Edward and I were sitting on his couch doing nothing really. He was playing with my hands and fingers while I was drawing patterns on his jeans with my finger. Jasper was sitting in the recliner with Alice perched on the arm. We heard Carlisle and Esme talking about decorations for the windows and Emmett and Renesme playing on the floor in front of us. Emmett suddenly jerked his head up and a wide grin stretched across his face. I looked over at Edward to see the same expression.  
Alice looked at the two of them and then turned to look at me.

"I have _no _idea, Alice I promise," I held up my right hand.  
She walked over to Emmett who held Renesme in front of his face.

"What are you two thinking? I had a blurry vision but there was laughing…What are you two planning?" Alice asked angrily.  
Emmett and Edward just laughed.  
I removed my hand from Edward's and stood next to Alice and asked the same question.  
Edward stood up and handed Renesme to Alice. Then grabbed my hand and started to walk away with Emmett trailing behind. I looked over my shoulder to Alice and shrugged. I had no clue as to what was going on.

Emmett toke Edward and me to the cottage and we discussed what was going on. Well, not verbally because every so often Edward would catch Alice or Renesme's thoughts. So Emmett decided to write down what was happening.

Emmett scribbled down what was happening

_**Okay, listen.**__**I thought we should prank Alice. It would be fun for us and she would never see it coming as long as we keep Renesme near her…okay? Are you guys in?  
**_Edward was next to write his answer_**  
No, I don't think I want to prank her. She's small but will get us back good. I'm not in!**_

I was surely not in!**  
No, for the same reason as Edward's.**

Emmett scowled at me then scribbled once more_**  
Figures you would side with EDWARD!!**_

Edward gave him a look then shrugged his shoulders while writing_**  
Em, if we prank her do you promise you will leave us ALONE for 3 weeks AND take the wrath from Alice for us…Love, you in?  
**_They both looked up at me and I nodded anxiously._**  
**_**No Emmett bothering us for three weeks!? SO IN!!  
**A huge grin appeared on Emmett's face.**  
****Deal!**

I realized I didn't even know what we were doing to her. I scribbled my question and pushed the paper towards Emmett**  
so, what's the prank anyway?  
**Edward answered this time**  
**_**Well, Bella it is sort of like 3 pranks all in one…  
**_Before Edward pushed the paper back towards me Emmett added something else on._**  
**__**But they're awesome!**_

I was getting annoyed I wanted them to tell me already! I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose.**  
But that's not my question. What's the prank?**

Emmett answered me with a snort then giggled happily writing down his mastermind plan._**  
First, we will mess up her precious little Porsche! Ha! Then we will mess with her shampoo, make up, and clothes, and then we will decorate her room in my own personal taste.**_

Are they serious? Yes, they were serious….oh…**  
Oh no.**

Edward rolled his eyes obviously annoyed with having to write stuff instead of saying it,

_**Can we stop writing on paper now? We have the plan.**_

I puzzled look spread over my face,

**We do?  
**Emmett took the paper and wrote his answer.**  
****Edward and I do… I will fill you in later. We are starting tomorrow.**

I rolled my eyes and left the cottage. When we were back at the house Alice questioned me but I just shrugged. I felt terrible not telling Alice but she would forgive me right? I hoped so.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

EmPOV

"Emmett, Bella, Edward! Japer and I are going out! Carlisle and Esme are out at a decoration store! Why do I need to bring Renesme?" I heard Alice call up the stairs.  
I scrambled around towing Bella towards the top of the stairs.  
"I, uh, because…" I heard Bella stutter.  
"Because we are going to surprise her when you guys come back! Go. Leave. We need to get started!" I finished for Bella. Ugh woman and there questions!

"So what now?" Bella asked me.  
"Edward and I are going to go downstairs and collect all the spray paint we can find in the house." I simply stated for her.

"What am I going to do?" she asked me. Jeez anything!

"Gather all of her shampoos and conditioners and makeup!" I told her.

"I don't want my scent on her stuff…" She trailed off nervously. Oh my Gawd did I have to do everything?

"No, Em, you don't but since this was your idea you should get all the stuff!" Edward answered angrily.

"Fine." I scoffed as I marched into Alice and Jasper's room. I picked up all the hair stuff from her bathroom and cleared out all of her makeup from her drawers, then piled it in front of Bella.

"Now, Bella, put five squirts of this into this and seven into this and mix this into that and then call for us when you're done. Kay? Kay," I marched out of the room and turned around waiting for Edward. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then followed after me.

BELLA POV

I slapped on some latex gloves and went to work. I grabbed the line of bottles and one by one opened it. I terrible smell of chemicals enveloped me and burned my nose. I put the first five squirts into the designated bottle and the so on. Soon all of Alice's shampoo's turned a different color of what seemed like green. I shook them and they turned back to their natural color. Then I moved on to her liquid eyeliner and facial mask. Oh why did Alice just _have_ to be using a _liquid_ mask? A deal is a deal though so I followed my directions. First I put what seemed like oil into her mask and then what seemed like purple goop in her eyeliners.

I opened the window to see what looked like a clown/ice cream/hippie car! It had green grass on the lower body with mushrooms and pansies popping out in all different directions. Above that was just graffiti and embarrassing statements. All around that had pictures of ice cream cones and the rest of the car, even the windows, had hippie designs everywhere! Poor Alice!

"Guys, I'm all done in her!" I called out to them  
"Coming!" They answered in between their devious laughter.

Emmett then told us he wanted to decorate her room by himself. Edward and I were happy to sit out on that.

**  
ALICE GETS HOME**

**A POV**

I didn't care what those three were up to. I didn't want to know. Ugh. I just want to take a shower, put on my face mask, chill out with Jasper and then take a private drive. Was that so much to ask?

I didn't look at my Porsche as I walked by just kept straight towards the door. With Renesme babbling on and on I needed to get away from everything. I didn't want any visions so I would let Jacob hang out with Renesme for a bit. I called him everything was set. I took a deep breathe and walked into the house. I was greeted by Emmett who was stifling in his laughter.

I ignored him and jumped into shower and washed my hair. The water felt good on my hair so I rinsed and repeated twice more. I wrapped a towel around myself and sat in my chair. I placed the mask on my face. Was it supposed to tingle this much? After 20 minutes I removed the mask.

I looked up at the mirror and saw a red, irritated face with bright green hair meeting purple at where my shampoo stopped and my conditioner began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. ME?!" I screamed.

I heard four pairs of foot steps coming up the stairs.

Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Japer were just staring at my hideous self. Emmett was the one who broke the silence.

"Ha!" he snorted, "I gotcha good! You look terrible!" he laughed

I was really POed  
"Conrad-u-F#&ing-lations!" I screamed stabbing his chest with my finger at each syllable.

I chased him down the stairs and outside the house.

Upstairs I heard histerical laughter. I would deal with them next!

"YOU DIDN'T SEE YOUR CAR!!" Emmett called from up a tree.

**A/N: THE END; FINISHED; FIN; FINI; Wa-La; Ha-Zaa!**

**Read and review!!**


End file.
